


Not a virgin

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:Offered as a pagan sacrifice. Claiming, bloodplay, rough sex. No non-con.</p><p>Bonus: If Gabriel takes him in front of those that offered him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a virgin

When Sam thinks about it, he's got no one to blame for his current situation other than himself. He'd heard rumors of a cult in a small town in Wyoming (not that Wyoming has any large towns), he'd gone to investigate. By himself. Yeah, so what? He's been to Hell, it's not like he really needs Dean to babysit him. It's just that it's...nice with company. Anyway, back to the current situation. Which is him, tied to a bed in the middle of a large room. A large room containing nothing but this bed, huge old thing in brass, not really long enough to contain him, so his feet were tied sort of awkwardly to the side of the bed posts, making him sprawl sort of obscenely. Considering he was also naked. And blindfolded.

Seriously, he tried, he really did, he fought, and when that didn't work he'd tried to talk his way out of it by mentioning that he wasn't actually a virgin, but they'd laughed and told him that a virgin wasn't required. Apparently there were really no requirements except that it had to be a guy. And none of the cult members wanted to do it, so he guessed the god he was being offered to was either really ugly or this was an actual sacrifice, the kind where he would die. Really, none of the alternatives were all that pleasant, but he'd take rape over dying anyway. He felt himself tensing at the thought and decided to go back to safer stuff. Like how incredibly stupid he was to have landed himself in this situation. He was deep in thought when he felt the bed dip, and immediately tensed up again. The person (god, demi-god, god-impersonator) didn't say anything, just stroked his arm carefully before leaving again.

He hears something in the background, and then the person is back, stroking his arms again, still soft before digging their nails in hard enough to draw blood. Sam doesn't say anything, but it's close. Then the person licks over his wounds, and Sam whimpers. It's quiet, but not quiet enough for the person so close to him.

”Doesn't it feel good, Sammy?” the person (guy, god, archangel) asks him, and before he can choke out ”Gabriel?” his mouth is covered by a strong hand. ”Shh, don't want me to gag you, do you?”

Sam shakes his head and Gabriel removes his hand.

”Sorry 'bout the blindfold, by the way, but this is a very delicate part of the proceedings,” Gabriel says and goes back to sucking on Sam's arm. It feels a bit weird, but somehow, now that he knows who it is, even if he doesn't know how because Gabriel is dead, he can relax. Really, there's not much else to do, Dean and Bobby don't know where he is, and he's not sure the Cambells care either way. Gabriel sucks and kisses his way to Sam's neck, and it's getting nicer and nicer and Sam's about to say something when Gabriel bites down. Hard. And doesn't let go. Sam makes a noise in his throat, choked off, and Gabriel pats his stomach but doesn't let go. If anything the pressure increases and Gabriel starts sucking and Sam realises he's broken the skin and is now sucking on his neck like a fucking vampire. It's not hot. At all. Really, Sam's seen real vampires and they're nothing like the ones on Buffy, and ohgod. Gabriel is doing something with his tongue and it's pain, but it's not, and Sam clenches his jaws together to keep quiet. Eventually the suction ends and Gabriel whispers:

”Sorry Sammy. Can't mess this up with knives or anything. Delicate stuff this.”

”What is this,” Sam whispers back, sort of dazed.

”Can't tell you. Now, you just lie back and think of Kansas,” Gabriel says, and moves around so he's sitting astride Sam. He strokes Sam chest and arms, really taking his time touching him, and it feels nice. It's maybe even turning him on a bit, which is the excuse he gives himself for not noticing that Gabriel is writing something on him. Granted, Gabriel is sort of subtle, writing, then just touching and then writing again, and Sam thinks this is part of the ritual, but he doesn't ask. Wouldn't do any good.

Gabriel starts touching him with more intent then, flicking his nipples and yeah, Sam's into it, there's no question there. He's getting hard and when Gabriel bends down to kiss him, dirty and forceful and with Sam's blood still on his lips, he gets harder. Gabriel kisses a path from his mouth to his ear and bites on his earlobe. Thankfully he's not out to break skin this time.

”I'm gonna fuck you now, Sammy. Don't hold back on those delicious sounds, I wanna hear you,” he says, stream of hot air in Sam's ear, and Sam shivers. He wants to be loose, wants to touch Gabriel, to hold him closer, but still, being tied up is sort of a thrill too. He doesn't trust Gabriel, not really, but enough for this apparently.

Gabriel slithers down his body and kisses his chest, his stomach, the top of his thighs before leaning back with a thoughtful ”hmm”, and snapping his fingers. The bonds on Sam's feet disappear and Gabriel pushes his thighs apart, puts one of Sam's legs on his shoulder and dives in between his legs. He sucks Sam's cock into his mouth easily, and when Sam gets distracted by that (which is totally not his fault) Gabriel puts a lubed finger up his ass. Now, if Sam was more coherent he'd wonder where the lube came from, but since he's not he just squeaks.

”Yeah, should probably ease you into this, but we haven't got time,” Gabriel says as he puts another finger inside Sam and does something that makes Sam relax. It doesn't feel good, not really, but Sam knows it will get there. It's not his first time, because as stated he's not a virgin. Gabriel probably uses some angel mojo to get him to relax, because suddenly he's all loose and Gabriel stops sucking him and starts pushing inside him. Sam tenses up then, and Gabriel strokes his legs in a calming way. Sam wonders how the mechanics of this work and Gabriel chuckles.

”Trickster, Sam, or had you forgot?” He suddenly pushes all the way inside, and it hurts, though not really that bad. It's almost nice. ”Oh, you kinky thing you,” Gabriel says. ”If I'd known you get off on pain I wouldn't have wasted that time on prep. Well, brace yourself”, and Sam does. Gabriel starts fucking him roughly. Really roughly. It's quick and it's dirty, and Sam likes it. Gabriel pushes his buttons like no one else, probably due to some mindreading, but it's good, it still hurts a bit, but in a good way. He feels so full, it's too much, but it's not enough and he hears himself making soft breathless noises. Gabriel is increasing tempo, and he's stroking over that spot, and Sam thinks he might come soon and then Gabriel stills, shudders, comes inside him and Sam's... disappointed. He can't help but let out a whine, and Gabriel laughs, low and satisfied.

”That was only act one, Sammy boy,” he says, and Sam shivers at the power he can hear in Gabriel's voice suddenly, stroking over him like hands and when Gabriel draws out it's relief but it's still like he's missing something. Gabriel releases his legs and then crawls to sit astride him. Sam's cock is nestled under Gabriel's body and he pushes up, trying to get friction.

”In due time,” Gabriel says, and then bends down to pick at the wound in his neck which has started scabbing over. He drags his nails through it and it starts to bleed again. Sam is not sure if it hurts or feels good, but when Gabriel starts sucking again the feeling is definitely good. And then Gabriel lifts up and grabs Sam's cock to direct it into his ass and... yeah. Feeling pretty good. Really fucking good, and Gabriel starts to move, fucking himself down on Sam's cock and Sam strains against his bonds, he wants to touch, wants so desperately to touch, to hold on to Gabriel's hips and just slam into him over and over. Gabriel sucks harder on Sam's neck while squeezing his internal muscles and that's it. That's all she wrote. Sam comes with a groan and Gabriel keeps moving through it, small movements with his hips that feel so good.

Gabriel snaps his fingers in the middle of Sam's afterglow, and suddenly he's sitting on the bed, dressed and with no blindfold. Gabriel is sitting next to him, and around them his followers are going at it in groups of three or four.

”What...” Sam tries to ask, but Gabriel hushes him.

”Let's get out of here now,” he says, and snaps.


End file.
